


my love's for you alone

by ailurish



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurish/pseuds/ailurish
Summary: A slightly inebriated confession catches Riku off guard.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	my love's for you alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is was posted to Twitter some time ago! Based off this the tweet below, transcript: [So my BOYFRIEND comes home last night absolutely smashed, gets undressed and then just stands there in my room. So I'm like are you coming to bed? And he goes 'no thank you, I'm sure you're lovely but I have a girlfriend" and goes to sleep on the floor (crying emoji x3)]

-

The presence of someone in the room startles Riku awake in the middle of the night, but it's only Sora. He relaxes, blinking into the gloom, but he can barely make out the familiar shape of him.

"Hey," Riku tries, but his voice is so garbled with sleep and exhaustion that it barely sounds like his own. Sora turns in the direction of the bed, limbs loose, and memories of the evening come back to Riku along with his alertness. Sora had already been on his way past tipsy when Riku had left Eugene's party, and that has to have been hours ago now.

"Hmm?" Sora hums, sounding lost. "Where… ?" His voice lowers to a murmur. "Is this even the right room?"

He continues to stand there, uncertain. Riku watches patiently as Sora slips his jacket off his shoulders, pauses, and shrugs it back on again.

"Are you gonna come to bed?" Riku asks, an octave lower than usual but at least he's still articulate. He doesn't know his own alcohol threshold any better than Sora knows his, but he's had quite enough of figuring things out the hard way for one lifetime.

"Oh!" Now Sora's voice is too loud. "No, ha, no! I bet you're awesome, but I have a boyfriend." He flops unceremoniously onto the floor and begins wrestling with his shoes.

Riku huffs a laugh into the pillow. "Oh yeah?"

The dark shape of Sora on the floor nods his head vigorously, hair somehow messier than usual. "Yep." One shoe thuds onto the rug. "His name is Riku and -" Sora pauses to inspect the buckle on his other shoe, fumbles with it, then kicks it off with a triumphant "ha!" under his breath. "And he's so -"

 _Cool_ , Riku's mind supplies, in the scant moments it takes for Sora to drop from his sit to laying out flat on his back. For Sora, _cool_ has a range of descriptions for anything he finds admirable, or is jealous of, or that awes him. _Cool_ can describe a new skateboard trick of Roxas', or a fireworks display in the Land of Dragons; it can be a new combo finisher that Aqua teaches him or a reaction to a gummi shape he's never seen before. It has, often, been used to describe the way Riku fights, or a new jacket he bought, and in plenty of cases Riku doesn't really know _why_ Sora has said it and Sora won't explain.

But - "he's so gorgeous," Sora continues from the floor, and Riku's whole being seems to freeze up on him. That's... new. "And strong. But like, he-made-friends-with-the-darkness strong."

Sora sighs. "And he loves me." He places a hand on his chest, fingers splayed. " _Me_ ," he emphasises, voice hushed in awe. "Can you believe it?"

Riku lies very still. In a moment, won't Sora drop this game and laugh? He'll look shy, a flush Riku can't see here in the dark, or maybe coy, the way he's acted more and more lately.

"Yeah," Riku tries.

"He danced with me. He doesn't like being around strangers too long but he still came to Eugene's party because I asked and he _danced with me_." Sora hums a little, out of tune but Riku still recognizes it as the song that was playing when they had indeed danced together early in the evening. He hadn't realized it was so important to Sora, who's lying on the ground with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "Wow."

He really doesn't know. He's too drunk and the room too dark, and Riku suddenly feel guilty as if he were eavesdropping, and he tries carefully not to think of what else Sora might say about him when Riku's not around. The thought is enough to unfreeze his limbs and he swings his legs over the side of the bed, freeing himself from the sheets. _"Sora,"_ he says loudly and firmly, in a voice that sounds more like his own.

"Oh!" Sora jolts upright. "'M not asleep. Jus' had to lie down for a minute."

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Riku sends a short burst of fira to the candle on the bedside, warming color back into the room. He moves to crouch in front of Sora, who looks pale and has a hand hovering uncertainly over his stomach.

"That felt weird," he mutters.

"Are you going to be sick?"

Sora lifts his head from his lap and Riku waits for his gaze to focus in on him. "Riku!" Sora crows, face lighting up.

"Sora, are you going to be sick?"

"What? No, no no. How d'you find me?"

"You really are out of it, huh?"

"Riku." Sora's expression suddenly becomes serious and he lifts his hands to place them heavily on Riku's shoulders. "I know I said I would stop drinking but I did not. Stop."

"I can see that," Riku laughs. He leans forward to loop his arm across Sora's back, lifting him to stand. He sways, but Riku's arm keeps him steady. "Come on. But if you throw up on me I'm going to tell Rapunzel that you're not allowed to drink any mead for the rest of your life."

"Shhhhhh. Don't say that word."

"Mead?"

Sora cringes.

His ill humor fades as soon as Riku settles him on the bedside. He motions for Sora to take off his jacket, which he does with difficulty, getting it stuck around his elbows and flapping his shoulder until Riku takes pity and pulls it the rest of the way off. Seeing as a shoe buckle alone had been a challenge, Riku considers it necessary to help Sora undress the rest of the way. Although Sora doesn't _help_ so much as card his fingers through Riku's hair, gaze fond (if a bit glassy) and smile so soft that Riku can't look at him directly, busying himself with buckles and buttons.

Sora's hands on his shoulders are hot as he balances himself there to wriggle out of his pants, shifting onto the bed at Riku's tap against his knee. The room falls into a gloom again when Riku snuffs out the candle, slipping back under the covers. As best he can tell, Sora's already asleep.

Riku turns in his side to peer at him, and sure enough he's wearing a smile even in sleep, despite what must be a fuzzy head and sour stomach. "I do love you," Riku murmurs, pushing aside soft spikes of hair to press a kiss to Sora's heated forehead. "Believe it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter @hello_deer (Beware RE:Mind spoilers!)


End file.
